Camp Rock: Only To Be
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Adriana Claire Olivera has waited forever and a day to finally attend Camp Rock. Her chance has arrived and she's ready for the summer of a lifetime. However, will she be able to push that shy shell away and truly shine for all of Camp Rock to see?
1. Chapter 1

Adriana stood at her locker, both hands on her hips. It was the last day of school and she was the last one to be cleaning out her locker, she knew that if she left anything besides the decorations adorning the door, the school would throw it out.

She grabbed the last of her things and stuffed them down into the bottom of her book bag.

"Hey Adriana!" someone yelled from down the hall. Her head snapped up as she searched the hallways for a familiar face. Suddenly, she saw her two best friends coming down the hall towards her.

Madison Taylor was Adriana's closest friend by far, Lance Chen was her new friend, not necessarily her best, but a good one none the less. She didn't have many friends, but she wasn't going to complain about the ones she had, especially because Lance wasn't coming back the next school year, he was a senior.

"Hey Madi, hey Lance. Ready for summer?" Adriana asked smiling widely. She lugged her book bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess…I'm not really doing anything. Reading, writing mostly," Madison shrugged pushing her black and white rectangular glasses up on her nose.

"I'm going to England…permanently," Lance spoke up quietly. Adriana and Madison's eyes began to bulge. Did he say forever? And if so, what exactly was the time limit of "forever?"

"What?" Adriana croaked.

"Yup, my parents kicked me out and if I wanna be completely safe…I'll leave the country," Lance nodded.

"Don't you think you're being just a bit dramatic? I mean, you could always call child protective services. You know, something that doesn't requires us to get passports?" Madison sighed quietly.

"How can I? What other choice do I have? If I don't get as far as possible, my dad is going to do anything to torment me for the rest of my life."

Adriana looked pale and solemn, she was looking forward to telling her friends about _her _summer plans, she had been all day. But now, her mood was kind of knocked out of whack.

She yanked at her full bangs, which is what she subconsciously did when she was frustrated or nervous. At the moment, she was both. Which made her wonder if she was certificially anxious

"Now I'm depressed." Madison frowned.

Adriana nodded, "I am too."

"Well don't let me glum you guys' moods. Besides, Adriana didn't get to tell her summer plans."

"Oh yeah, what do you have planned for the summer Adri? Maybe we can hang together?" Madison said hopefully.

"I wish we could, but, I won't be here for the next eight weeks starting Friday," Adriana said, the faintest glimmer of a smile playing on her lips.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Lance asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Camp Rock," Adriana emphasized the words playfully. She loved the way the words flowed from her mouth. Camp Rock, who wouldn't want to attend the most popular camp for anyone who wanted to make into the business?

"Wow, how did you get the money to afford it?" Madison exclaimed.

"Working at Jason's Deli and doing extra work around the house," Adriana shrugged as the headed out into the bright sun.

"Wow, that's some major buckage, and even more workage!" Lance said playfully. Adriana and Madison laughed, they would miss Lance dearly and the realization was hard to comprehend.

"So, are you going to take your music?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, it's not like I'll let anyone here it or anything."

"You have to, if people aren't aware of your talents, then how will they ever listen?"

Adriana stared down at her 'Orange Crème' Chuck Taylor's to keep from looking Lance in the eye. She knew he was right, but at the same time he was wrong. Just because someone listened to what her music had to say didn't mean they would listen to _her._

"I still don't know," she said dejectedly.

"You should do it." Madison nudged her, both of her friends were urging her to do something she wasn't so sure about doing.

"Listen, I have to go. I have a lot of packing to do and I have to get to work." Adriana said changing the subject awkwardly.

"Okay, bye," Lance sighed. They all hugged each other one last time before going their separate ways. Lance was walking Madison home since it was on his way to the storage depot, so Adriana was all alone. Like that was anything new.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriana turned over on her side Friday morning at 6:30 and smiled. She opened her eyes and sat up, today was the day. She was going to Camp Rock, she loved that name.

"Camp Rock," she said stressing every syllable. Adriana's smile grew wider as she continuously repeated the words Camp Rock.

"Camp Rock, Camp Rock, Camp Rock," she said quickly and rhythmically.

"Adriana Claire Olivera! Are you awake? You better be!" her mom said from down the hall.

"We have to get an early start my soon to be Camp Rocker!" Mrs. Olivera went on.

Adriana smiled throwing her covers back before jumping out of bed. She opened her blinds allowing the bits and flickers of the rising sunlight into her room. She spun around staring at her walls adorned with posters of Connect 3, TJ Tyler, and random enthusiastic and motivating phrases slowly. She had to soak it all in before leaving, she'd be gone for eight weeks you know.

She opened her closet doors and pulled out a pair of icy blue converse all stars. She would build her outfit around her shoes, as usual. Adriana always had a way with coming up with the most unusually cute outfits, to bad everyone was usually to busy to notice. Anyways, she pulled out a pair of orange skinny jeans and nodded with approval.

"Now, for the perfect shirt!" she said to herself. She looked through her closet roughly for just the right shirt, but since she packed she had close to nothing available to wear. She found a faded out red Tickle Me Elmo t-shirt that Madison had bought earlier that month and smiled victoriously.

She showered up and got dressed before sitting down at her dresser and staring at herself in her mirror.

"Humph," she said dejectedly, "I cannot get ready without the right music!"

She stood up and ran over to her nightstand where she kept her laptop. She typed in her password and quickly opened her music files. The familiar tune of her playing her guitar rang through her speakers. Her uppity rock tune made her smile as she sang along with herself happily.

_I'm gonna rock out!_

_Be myself_

_I'm gonna scream out!_

_And absolutely nobody else_

_Can stop me_

Adriana bopped her head to the beat as she made her way back over to her dresser. She smiled a big wide smile as she began making options for her hair. She combed it down but shook her head playfully. Held it in a side ponytail, but that wasn't working either. She put it up in a high ponytail and shrugged. It looked pretty darn good to her.

Her mother poked her head in through the door, "Sweetie, are you ready yet?"

"Oh yeah, I just need help with my last bag. It might be a duffel, but it's really heavy," Adriana nodded while laughing.

She helped her mom drag her duffel downstairs before she made her way back to her room. She'd forgotten a few things. Her computer and her guitar. She sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her blue and white Broken Hearts trucker hat. She packed up her computer and guitar.

"Okay mom, _now _I'm ready." Adriana descended down the stairs slowly. Careful not to drop anything of course.

"Great! Sweetie you look wonderful. Definitely ready for a summer for you and music!" Mrs. Olivera smiled brushing her short brown bob away from her eyes.

"Thanks mom," Adriana smiled. Her mom wasn't one for small talk, you could tell right off the back from her navy blue business suit.

"Now listen sweetheart, I'd like to give you something before we hit the road," her mother began slowly. She walked over to the couch briskly and from behind it she pulled out a semi-transparent a bag that read Alltel. Adriana felt a smile grow on her face.

"Your father and I thought that with you going so far away, we should give you this," her mom pulled a green box out of the bag and on the front there was a picture of a phone. It was a light icy blue, it matched her shoes.

"Mom! No way! An LG Scoop! You're the best!" Adriana exclaimed excitedly setting her stuff down. She took the box from her mother gratefully and tore it open, she was smiling like an idiot. It was her first phone and it felt pretty weird to be fourteen and getting her first phone.

She carefully unwrapped the phone and turned it on. It was beautiful and oh so cute!

"I have to grab my address book and call everyone!" she sqeauled.

"No, that'll have to wait until you get back. Besides, you know all of the numbers you want to put in there by heart right?"

Adriana frowned but kept her head down, "Yeah," she whispered solemnly.

"And by the end of the summer I'm sure you'll have a ton of names and numbers and friends to put in your phone!" Mrs. Olivera said happily not noticing her daughters hurt feelings.

Adriana knew she only had two friends and her family's numbers to put in her phone but did her mom have to throw it in her face?

"Now come on, we have to get an early and quick start. If we don't get caught in the traffic, we'll get there by one or two this afternoon!" Adriana nodded slipping her phone into her pocket and hastily picking up her things.

She sat her stuff in the trunk of their van and sat in the passenger seat. The brunette adjusted her hat before taking out her phone to insert her numbers. The list consisted of 11 numbers.

1. Mom

2. Dad

3. Granda

4. Nana

5. Grandma Jean

6. Grandfather Sean

7. Aunt Audrina

8. Uncle Mark

9. Aunt Shanna

10. Madi

11. Lance

Adriana felt pathetic, she had no friends, no social life, nothing. She was silent for the rest of the ride. She didn't speak, she just sat and looked out of the window for the next six hours.

They pulled into the camp drop off at around 1:30 and Adriana's face brightened. She was finally there, she could see the words on the wooden entrance. Camp Rock! She felt her smile grow larger and larger as she looked around. She saw a bus and a bunch of kids on the side of it playing, drumming, dancing, and singing. She sighed, this was it, her destiny had finally come into play. The rest of it would all be on her.

"I can't believe it! I'm here, I am going to have such an amazing time here mom!" Adriana exclaimed her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm sure you will!" her mother replied.

They unloaded her things and her mom left not to long afterwards. She laughed excitedly, she had no idea why, but she felt as if this was exactly where she belonged.

"Could I have all of our Camp Rockers over by the stage?" an excited portly red-headed woman asked loudly.

Adriana sat her bags down beside her and dragged them to the front.

"Helloooooo everyone. My name is Dee and I am one of your camp counselors for the summer. Can I get a hello from all of you talented kids out there?" she shouted hyperly.

"Hello Dee," a melody rang from everyone's voice causing Adriana to smile wider if that was even possible.

"This summer is going to be big and exciting so let's get ready to rock it out!" Dee said playing an air guitar. Everyone laughed before going back to what they were doing previously.

"Just one minute, if you are new to camp, please come see me for your bunking assignments." Adriana nodded as Dee hopped off of the stage.

"Hi, you must be new!" Dee smiled happily. She pulled out a clipboard from her bag and began scanning over a list.

"Adriana Olivera," she said quietly.

"Ah, okay, you're in cabin 42A. Here's a map, and your class schedule," Dee said excitedly.

Adriana said thank you before walking away with the smile planted firmly upon her lips. she wondered if it would be permanent.


End file.
